1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display system, an information processing device, and an information display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, presentations often proceed by projecting, on a screen with a projector, still images or video images expressing contents of the presentation material, and having the presenter explain the images.
There is known a conventional presentation support system for precisely estimating the time required for the presentation or the question and answer session for the presentation (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The conventional presentation support system includes a explanation time predicting unit for predicting the time for explaining the presentation material, a question and answer session time predicting unit for predicting the question and answer session time, and an estimate result providing unit for presenting, to the presenter, the total time of the explanation time and the question and answer session time.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-253225